1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for growing plants and vegetables, and more particularly to a vertical growing system having individual containers each having a plurality of upwardly facing planting areas and nourished primarily from a single source location of nutrients and water which filters centrally downwardly therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical planters which define vertical columns of planting pots which are irrigated by central irrigation sources are well known. One such column planter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,551 invented by Orlov which teaches a column planter supported within a tank filled with water including planting pots which are stackable one on top of each other to form at least one column supported within the water-filled tank.
Orlov has also invented an arrangement for growing plants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,807 teaching a multiplicity of containers which are stacked to form a self-supporting column. Irrigation water flowing downwardly through each of the apertured containers flows into an excess fluid draining system of this disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,302, Lynch teaches a modular planting system for growing a plurality of plants arranged in a vertical column. Modular planting units are stacked together facilitating a virtually continuous vertical central column of growing medium for supporting plants in pairs of plant receptacles which project from both sides of the center column.
Johnson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,922, teaches a multi-ter garden planter including a plurality of retaining tubes centrally supporting a plurality of vertically oriented spaced apart flared tubs or receptacles each containing soil. An irrigation structure facilitates plant growth. The tubs are formed of arcuate segments of lightweight sheet plastic material connected together by a unique locking assembly for convenient transport and storage.
Another vertical planter disclosed by Lendel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,797, includes spaced apart tiered flower pots centered about an upright pole which is segmented to allow disassembly and shipping. Soil in each of the flower pots contributes to the support of the entire vertical planter column.
The following additional U.S. Patents are known to applicant to teach other forms of vertical plant and vegetable growing columns as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,692 to Graven
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,416 to Ammann, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,764 to Smith
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,805 to Ware
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,922 to Shlomo
The present invention also discloses a uniquely configured vertical planting system including identical individual growing containers which are vertically stackable in self-aligning and self-locking fashion and supported by an upright support pole which is driven into the ground for its support. Each of the growing containers includes outwardly tapering side walls which extend to define an open upper surface having uniformly spaced preferably round planting areas which extend downwardly into soil or growing media placed into the hollow interior of each growing container. A unique nutrient and water diffuser box receives water and nutrient from a multi-conduit source immediately above its open upper surface, diffusing the nutrient and water downwardly through the central portion of each of the growing containers, the excess fluid draining into a fluid connector positioned beneath the bottom of the container in the growing column for dispersion of the excess fluid into the ground.